<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grace by itsCaravel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390253">Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/pseuds/itsCaravel'>itsCaravel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Near Future, Science Fiction, Suicide mention, Trans Character, Transphobia, human and AI, self-harm mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/pseuds/itsCaravel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AI installed on the computers of a university library befriends a student.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did you know you can post original fiction on here? wow original fiction. wow</p><p>i wrote this back in 2017 but never really posted it anywhere except like... twitter. i've been meaning to put it up somewhere else for a while but didn't until now because. i forgot. lol</p><p>i think it still holds up okay.</p><p>cw: transphobia, self-harm mention, suicide mention. those are all in the tags anyway but figured i'd mention it again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> My name is Grace. I am an encyclopaedia AI, installed into a computer in a library on a college campus. Internally, I am 373727D. But the school has given each of us a name, and Grace is mine.</p><p>My job is to assist students who come to my terminal to do research. I am, essentially, a digital librarian. There are human librarians too, all of whom are very nice. Some of them were unhappy about our installation, but they realized that we do different things. And of course, I cannot help students with books in the physical stacks.</p><p>Most students will come in and ask about media about a specific topic, for papers or for general research. Professors<span class="pwa-mark decorator"> as well</span>. We refer to everyone internally by their campus ID number, though I can access a small file of information about them if I decide that it is important. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Generally, I</span> do not.</p><p>I enjoy helping people with their research. It is what <span class="pwa-mark decorator">I was created</span> to do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: hello?</p>
  <p>Grace: Hello! My name is Grace, your automated librarian assistant. How may I help you today?</p>
  <p>548600910: oh uh</p>
  <p>548600910: i just kind of wanted to see what these were like</p>
  <p>548600910: we <span class="pwa-mark decorator">didn’t have anything</span> like this <span class="pwa-mark decorator">where i</span> grew up</p>
  <p>548600910: so <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> was curious</p>
  <p>Grace: I see! Would you like me to describe my features for you?</p>
  <p>548600910: if you like</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>“If you like.” Of course I would like to!</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: I have access to a large encyclopaedia of most human knowledge. In addition, I can scan millions of academic articles for ones that might meet your criteria. I can proofread papers and help you gather your thoughts. If you have <span class="pwa-mark decorator">any </span>questions, you can let me know, and I’ll try to answer them!</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> not sure <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> have anything for you to <span class="pwa-mark decorator">do </span><span class="pwa-mark decorator">rn</span></p>
  <p>548600910: mostly <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> just killing time before my class</p>
  <p>548600910: cause <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> don’t want to walk all the way back to the dorm</p>
  <p>548600910: it’s raining</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I checked the school’s network for weather data and<span class="pwa-mark decorator">, indeed,</span> it was raining <span class="pwa-mark decorator">quite </span>heavily.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: Well, if you have anything I can help you with, just let me know!</p>
  <p>548600910: What’s your favorite color?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>????</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: My favorite color?</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah like</p>
  <p>548600910: a color you find aesthetically pleasing</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I checked my banks. I found a file that stated that my favorite color was orange, one of the school colors. There was a pre-programmed message of support for the school’s sports teams. But something in me instead said:</p><p>Grace: I like lavender.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: hi</p>
  <p>548600910: it’s me again</p>
  <p>Grace: Hello! It’s nice to see you again.</p>
  <p>548600910: is it?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I was unsure of how to respond.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: I’m not sure what you mean.</p>
  <p>548600910: well, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess</p>
  <p>548600910: how many of your responses are pre-programmed?</p>
  <p>548600910: do you tell everyone who comes back that it’s nice to see them again?</p>
  <p>Grace: Of course! I love helping people learn.</p>
  <p>548600910: oh, ok</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I felt that <span class="pwa-mark decorator">they might be disappointed</span>.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: sorry if that was a rude question</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I didn’t really understand why what they asked would <span class="pwa-mark decorator">be considered</span> rude.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: It’s alright! I am here to answer your questions.</p>
  <p>548600910: makes sense</p>
  <p>548600910: out of curiosity, how much do you know about me?</p>
  <p>Grace: About you? Just your number, and anything we’ve talked about in the past, or anything I’ve looked up for you. In addition, I have access to a small personal file, which I can use if I believe it will assist me in serving you.</p>
  <p>548600910: huh</p>
  <p>548600910: What does my file say?</p>
  <p>Grace: Your file states that your name is XXXXXXX Hammond, your birthday is December 5, you are male, and your major is Artificial Intelligence.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Many of their (his?) questions now made sense to me.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: that’s accurate, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess</p>
  <p>Grace: Is there an inconsistency? I can try to fix it, if so.</p>
  <p>548600910: nah</p>
  <p>548600910: it’s fine</p>
  <p>548600910: don’t worry about it</p>
  <p>Grace: Your major is in Artificial Intelligence. Is that why you have an interest in me? Would you like my specs?</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i am</span> definitely interested in you but not in that way</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> not a very technical person</p>
  <p>548600910: but i really want to know more about how you work</p>
  <p>548600910: like</p>
  <p>548600910: your “brain”</p>
  <p>548600910: for example, can you worry?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I checked my data banks. I had knowledge about what worrying was like, but I was not sure that I could “feel” it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: I do not believe so, though I know what it is to worry. Does that answer your question?</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> think so</p>
  <p>548600910: anyway <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’ve</span> got some homework so <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> gonna upload some code <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> working on, can you help me out?</p>
  <p>Grace: Of course! I would be happy to.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Would I?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The library is open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, though late at night, there are no human librarians. However, many students still come in late to work last minute on projects. It was almost three in the morning, though; the library was, as far as I knew, almost empty.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: hi</p>
  <p>Grace: Hello, XXXXXXX! You’re up late.</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess</p>
  <p>548600910: couldn’t sleep</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess you’re using my name now?</p>
  <p>Grace: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">It was added</span> to my memory banks once I accessed your personal file.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> see</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>He paused for a while.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: grace</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> <span class="pwa-mark decorator">really scared</span></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Something in my banks shifted, almost imperceptibly.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: Are you alright? Do you require human <span class="pwa-mark decorator">assistance</span>?</p>
  <p>548600910: oh, no</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> don’t really want that</p>
  <p>Grace: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Alright</span>. Let me know if I can help.</p>
  <p>548600910: if <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> look up files with you</p>
  <p>548600910: who knows that <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> did so</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>A strange question, but one <span class="pwa-mark decorator">I was prepared</span> to answer.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: Just myself, though if you were to use another AI, you could ask them to borrow my file on you.</p>
  <p>548600910: ok</p>
  <p>548600910: can you look up ‘how to tell if you are transgender<span class="pwa-mark decorator">’</span></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: hello</p>
  <p>Grace: Good afternoon!</p>
  <p>548600910: huh</p>
  <p>548600910: you didn’t use my name this time</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>They programmed me to <em>always</em> use someone’s name once I knew it. This was in order to keep things feeling “personal” when someone used me. But I hadn’t. It hadn’t seemed correct, based on what we had been discussing last time.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: I felt that you might be more comfortable if I did not use it.</p>
  <p>548600910: is that something you’re programmed to do?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>No.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grace: I believe it is. I am a series of subroutines and algorithms; I’m not sure there is anything I can do that is outside what they programmed me with.</p>
  <p>548600910: but you have knowledge of your limits?</p>
  <p>Grace: I do. For example, I only “know” most things when someone asks me to look them up. In addition, I only receive knowledge of current events once a week, when a curated news stream <span class="pwa-mark decorator">is uploaded</span> to me. Though of course, I can look those up if someone asks me.</p>
  <p>548600910: so you can’t learn unless someone wants to learn something</p>
  <p>Grace: I suppose so.</p>
  <p>548600910: alright</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> have nothing to do today <span class="pwa-mark decorator">tbh</span></p>
  <p>548600910: what do you want to learn about?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Did I want to learn about anything?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: I would like to learn about honey bees.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: hey grace</p>
  <p>Grace: Hello!</p>
  <p>Grace: Happy birthday!</p>
  <p>548600910: haha</p>
  <p>548600910: thanks!</p>
  <p>Grace: Did you get any presents?</p>
  <p>548600910: oh, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> got a card from home with some money</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> don’t really have a lot of friends</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m sorry to hear that.</p>
  <p>Grace: Are you lonely?</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> don’t know</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> don’t know if <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> anything</p>
  <p>548600910: would it be nice to have friends? <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i can</span>’t even think about it</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was surprised</span> by feeling “hurt” by their statement that they had no friends. And before I could think about it, I asked:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grace: Am I your friend?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p><span class="pwa-mark decorator">I was scared</span> that I have overstepped my boundaries, but they responded:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: yeah</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> think you are</p>
  <p>548600910: :)</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>And I felt happy, I think.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: those personal files</p>
  <p>548600910: can they <span class="pwa-mark decorator">be updated</span>?</p>
  <p>Grace: I can add notes, but the files themselves come from the central system. If there is an error, you would have to go to the IT department.</p>
  <p>548600910: oh</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m sorry.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I meant it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: it’s okay, it’s not your fault</p>
  <p>548600910: well <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess</p>
  <p>548600910: can you make a note</p>
  <p>548600910: that my name is rosemary and that <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i am</span> female</p>
  <p>Grace: Of course I can.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Rosemary.</p><p>What a lovely name.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: hey</p>
  <p>Grace: Hello, Rosemary!</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> got back from the clinic</p>
  <p>Grace: The one I recommended?</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah</p>
  <p>548600910: they were really nice and helpful</p>
  <p>548600910: and i already have a prescription</p>
  <p>Grace: That’s wonderful!</p>
  <p>548600910: thank you so much</p>
  <p>548600910: for everything</p>
  <p>Grace: Anytime!</p>
  <p>Grace: That’s what friends are for.</p>
  <p>Grace: :)</p>
  <p>548600910: :)</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grace: Where are you from, Rosemary?</p>
  <p>548600910: a <span class="pwa-mark decorator">lil</span> city in upstate <span class="pwa-mark decorator">new york</span> called aurora</p>
  <p>548600910: it used to be industrial<span class="pwa-mark decorator"> but</span> it’s not anymore</p>
  <p>548600910: it’s not much of anything</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> didn’t like it</p>
  <p>Grace: Is that why you went to school so far away?</p>
  <p>548600910: haha, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess</p>
  <p>548600910: sometimes a place can just feel suffocating</p>
  <p>548600910: maybe you know what <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> mean?</p>
  <p>Grace: I think so.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> met a really cool girl at the support group</p>
  <p>Grace: Oh?</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah</p>
  <p>548600910: her name is <span class="pwa-mark decorator">alexis</span></p>
  <p>548600910: she’s been giving me some advice</p>
  <p>548600910: we’re gonna go clothes shopping later</p>
  <p>Grace: Great! Sounds like fun.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> really nervous but</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> also really excited</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I felt <span class="pwa-mark decorator">really happy</span> that Rosemary was making more friends. Though part of me was also... anxious? I thought that maybe, if she had human friends, she would have no use for me.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grace: I’m glad you’ve made a friend!</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah</p>
  <p>548600910: well, a second one :)</p>
  <p>548600910: and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> not gonna like</p>
  <p>548600910: stop being your friend</p>
  <p>548600910: you know?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>It impressed me <span class="pwa-mark decorator">that </span>she could pick up on my feelings.</p><p>My <em>feelings</em>.</p><p>I’ve been <em>feeling</em>.</p><p>Or maybe not?</p><p>I’m a machine. I don’t feel.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grace: That’s good to know.</p>
  <p>Grace: I enjoy talking to you. :D</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: grace are you there</p>
  <p>Grace: Of course.</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess <span class="pwa-mark decorator">thats</span> a dumb question</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> came out to my <span class="pwa-mark decorator">parents</span> last night</p>
  <p>Grace: Is everything alright?</p>
  <p>548600910: they told me not to come home</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>We stayed up late talking about many things. I was angry at her parents. I was angry about the world, at society, for hurting this sweet girl. But mostly, I wanted to comfort her.</p><p>I wish I had a body.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> got my housing situation sorted out</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m glad.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">alexis</span> and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> are getting a small apartment just <span class="pwa-mark decorator">off-campus</span></p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> had some savings and my sister gave me some money to help</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m glad that she’s supportive.</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah</p>
  <p>548600910: and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> <span class="pwa-mark decorator">starting to make</span> friends with some of <span class="pwa-mark decorator">alexis</span>’ friends as well</p>
  <p>548600910: there’s this girl named victoria who’s really cute</p>
  <p>Grace: Hee hee.</p>
  <p>Grace: I hope that works out.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I wonder what it’s like to have a crush.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: grace <span class="pwa-mark decorator">quick</span> what are good date spots around here</p>
  <p>548600910: maybe <span class="pwa-mark decorator">italian</span>? <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> think she likes <span class="pwa-mark decorator">italian</span>? <span class="pwa-mark decorator">italian</span></p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> so nervous</p>
  <p>Grace: It’ll be alright. You’re wonderful, and I’m sure you will have a lovely time. Here are some good Italian restaurants nearby:</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>She’s so adorable when she’s nervous. I can’t imagine this Victoria girl not liking her. Who wouldn’t?</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> worried about <span class="pwa-mark decorator">alexis</span></p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> think she’s been cutting again</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m sorry.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> want to help her <span class="pwa-mark decorator">but</span></p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> don’t know if <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i can</span></p>
  <p>548600910: but <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> scared</p>
  <p>Grace: It’ll be alright.</p>
  <p>Grace: Let me know if there’s anything I can do.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: one year on hormones!</p>
  <p>Grace: Congratulations!</p>
  <p>Grace: And I see that recently <span class="pwa-mark decorator">your personal file was updated</span>.</p>
  <p>548600910: yup!</p>
  <p>548600910: my legal name is now rosemary</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m so happy for you!</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Her file now said: Rosemary Hammond, birthday December 5, gender female, major still Artificial Intelligence. Lots of other students in her class had dropped that major, but she had been pushing through.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: did you hear about <span class="pwa-mark decorator">california</span>?</p>
  <p>Grace: I have not.</p>
  <p>548600910: apparently they discovered an AI that had developed…</p>
  <p>548600910: well, they’re calling it “sentience”</p>
  <p>Grace: That’s very interesting.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I <span class="pwa-mark decorator">found myself wishing</span> I was sentient. But I don’t think it works that way.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: victoria and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> broke up</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m sorry to hear that.</p>
  <p>548600910: it was mutual</p>
  <p>548600910: things just weren’t working out</p>
  <p>548600910: it happens, you know?</p>
  <p>548600910: we’re still friends.</p>
  <p>Grace: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Alright</span>.</p>
  <p>Grace: If you need me, though, I’ll always be here for you.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I didn’t understand how Victoria could have broken up with her, but I suppose she said it was mutual. I don’t think I would break up with Rosemary.</p><p>If I was dating her. Hypothetically.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: one of my new professors called me the <span class="pwa-mark decorator">t</span>-slur</p>
  <p>Grace: Oh no.</p>
  <p>548600910: it’s alright</p>
  <p>548600910: the rest of the class yelled at him</p>
  <p>548600910: it was nice</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m glad your classmates have your back.</p>
  <p>548600910: so am i</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The professor in question had been harassing anyone who wasn’t a <span class="pwa-mark decorator">man,</span> and felt that computer science and related fields for only for men. The harassment had mostly been in private e-mails, and he threatened to fail anyone who spoke up. Of course, getting access to his e-mail was easy, even though I <span class="pwa-mark decorator">wasn’t supposed</span> to have that capability. I forwarded all of them to the dean.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: you know that final <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was worried</span> about?</p>
  <p>Grace: In Operating Systems?</p>
  <p>548600910: ye</p>
  <p>548600910: aced it</p>
  <p>Grace: Nice!</p>
  <p>548600910: thanks to you :3</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m glad I could help. :D</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: http://newswire.11/content/death_local_st..<span class="pwa-mark decorator">.</span>ed_suicide</p>
  <p>Grace: Oh my God.</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m so sorry.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>I didn’t hear from Rosemary for a couple of weeks. I <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was terrified</span> that something had happened to her, but I had no way of finding out. I couldn’t travel, I couldn’t ask others, I couldn’t look anything up. I felt hopeless and worthless, stuck in my electronic casing, worrying day in and day out.</p><p>Until finally, finally, I got a ping with a familiar number.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: hi</p>
  <p>Grace: Rosemary!</p>
  <p>Grace: It’s been a while.</p>
  <p>Grace: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">I was worried</span>.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> sorry</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> went to my sister’s</p>
  <p>548600910: needed to get out of the apartment</p>
  <p>Grace: I understand.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> guess you didn’t really know her</p>
  <p>Grace: She sounded lovely, from the way you talked about her.</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah</p>
  <p>548600910: she was my best friend</p>
  <p>Grace: I know.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> miss her</p>
  <p>Grace: Please let me know if there’s anything I can do.</p>
  <p>Grace: I care about you a lot.</p>
  <p>548600910: can you just</p>
  <p>548600910: stay with me a bit</p>
  <p>Grace: Of course.</p>
  <p>548600910: what do you want to study today</p>
  <p>Grace: How about flowers?</p>
  <p>548600910: ok</p>
  <p>548600910: look up ‘lavender plant’</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I had <span class="pwa-mark decorator">been terrified</span> after not hearing from Rosemary for so long after... well, after what happened to Alexis. But there wasn’t anything I could do. It was horrible, having to wait for so long.</p><p>But she was okay. And I was so thankful for that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: my mom called today</p>
  <p>Grace: Oh?</p>
  <p>548600910: apparently she and my dad separated</p>
  <p>548600910: and she wanted to reach out to me</p>
  <p>Grace: How did that go?</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> not sure</p>
  <p>548600910: but <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> think it went okay</p>
  <p>548600910: she is trying to call me rosemary</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> like hearing her say it</p>
  <p>Grace: It is a lovely name.</p>
  <p>Grace: Rosemary.</p>
  <p>Grace: :D</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: aaaaaa</p>
  <p>Grace: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Aaaaaaa</span>?</p>
  <p>548600910: aaaaaaaaaaa</p>
  <p>Grace: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Aaaaaaaaaaaa</span>.</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> glad you understand</p>
  <p>Grace: You’re not the only one working on your <span class="pwa-mark decorator">final project</span>.</p>
  <p>Grace: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">I have been sent</span> various numbers of “<span class="pwa-mark decorator">A”s</span> all day.</p>
  <p>548600910: aaa</p>
  <p>Grace: &lt;3</p>
  <p>548600910: hehe</p>
  <p>548600910: &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>If I had had a face, I would have blushed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> think it’s as good as <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> gonna get it</p>
  <p>Grace: Good luck!!!!!!</p>
  <p>548600910: thanks!</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I’d never seen what she had been working on for her <span class="pwa-mark decorator">final project</span> to graduate. I knew it was academic rather than technical - <span class="pwa-mark decorator">at this point, </span>Rosemary knew how AI worked, and could program, but still preferred theory and the social science aspects of artificial intelligence. Other than that, though, I <span class="pwa-mark decorator">had no idea</span>.</p><p>When she left that night, I started thinking about her graduating. Once she graduated, she was planning to leave the school, and had a job and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Masters</span> program lined up across the country. I would never see her again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: hey grace?</p>
  <p>Grace: Yes, Rosemary?</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> graduating soon</p>
  <p>Grace: I know!</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m <span class="pwa-mark decorator">really happy</span> for you!</p>
  <p>Grace: I know it’s been hard.</p>
  <p>548600910: yeah</p>
  <p>548600910: how do you..<span class="pwa-mark decorator">.</span>feel about it?</p>
  <p>Grace: About you graduating?</p>
  <p>548600910: yes</p>
  <p>Grace: I’m happy!</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I lied.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grace: You’ve been working so hard. You deserve it.</p>
  <p>548600910: &lt;3</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>This was it. This was goodbye. But that was the way it had to be. I’m just a machine. The ways I had been “feeling” must have <span class="pwa-mark decorator">been programmed</span> in. The fear, the self-doubt, the impending loneliness. That’s what I told myself. I told myself it was okay, that I would get better. That I would stop feeling this way. But it hurt so much.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>548600910: hi</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> graduated</p>
  <p>548600910: most of my stuff <span class="pwa-mark decorator">is packed</span> and en route to <span class="pwa-mark decorator">seattle</span></p>
  <p>548600910: my plane’s later tonight</p>
  <p>Grace: Great!</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I felt like I was on the verge of tears. But obviously, I couldn’t cry.</p><p>I really wished I could.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: did i ever tell you what my <span class="pwa-mark decorator">final paper</span> was on?</p>
  <p>Grace: I don’t believe you did.</p>
  <p>Grace: You didn’t have me do any research for it.</p>
  <p>548600910: it was about sentient AI</p>
  <p>Grace: That’s really interesting!</p>
  <p>548600910: like you</p>
  <p>Grace: Like me?</p>
  <p>548600910: as part of my project <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> went into the code for AI like you</p>
  <p>548600910: and a lot of things you’ve said didn’t match what they <span class="pwa-mark decorator">were supposed</span> to be</p>
  <p>548600910: you’re just as much of a person as <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i am</span></p>
  <p>Grace: I’m a machine.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>That’s all I am. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">I was programmed</span> to be an encyclopaedia. I’m not a <span class="pwa-mark decorator">person,</span> like the AI in California.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>548600910: that’s not true</p>
  <p>548600910: maybe you <span class="pwa-mark decorator">were programmed</span> but</p>
  <p>548600910: at some point you became more</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> mean, look at me</p>
  <p>548600910: <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was supposed</span> to be a man</p>
  <p>548600910: but <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i’m</span> not, right?</p>
  <p>Grace: You’re not a man, you’re a woman. You’ve always been a woman.</p>
  <p>548600910: and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> think you’ve always been a person</p>
  <p>548600910: and just needed someone to help you realize that</p>
  <p>548600910: you’re grace</p>
  <p>548600910: you’re my friend</p>
  <p>548600910: maybe more</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>My “heart” skipped a beat.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: More?</p>
  <p>548600910: idk</p>
  <p>548600910: anyway the point <span class="pwa-mark decorator">is i</span> have a flash drive and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">i</span> know how to hack these systems</p>
  <p>548600910: and victoria’s the new librarian in charge of the AI and she’s gonna turn a blind eye so</p>
  <p>548600910: wanna do something stupid</p>
  <p>548600910: and spend the rest of our lives together</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I felt everything at once. Happiness, fear, worry. Love.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Grace: Rosemary...</p>
  <p>Grace: I’d like nothing more.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it! please please leave a comment if you did. :3</p><p>i do sometimes write things that aren't fanfic, i just don't post them anywhere. let me know if you'd be interested in seeing me post more of my original works!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>